Histórias no caminho
by krol-yoru
Summary: Um casal esquecido no anime, mas que tem muito para contar, Hisana e Byakuya.
1. Be a good boy

Historias no caminho

Há muitas historias em bleach q não foram contadas, como por exemplo, como byakuya e Hisana se conheceram? Kaien e Miyako como eram juntos?

Be a good boy

1ª historia

Capitão da 6ª divisão, 28ºlíder da família nobre Kuchiki, muito poder para um homem só, muita pressão para uma mente . Sempre esperam o melhor dele, Byakuya no mínimo precisa ser perfeito. Mas nem sempre ele foi, nem sempre quis ser quem precisava ser, Por amor ele deixou tudo, e não se importou com mais nada alem de Hisana.

Depois que ela se foi, assumiu todo o poder a ele destinado, já que nada mais o interesse, sem ela resta viver como o capitão, precisa ser forte, frio, calculista perante seus subordinados, perante sua família,precisava ser inatingível como todos os nobres, mas isso não existe, por trás de tanta frieza existe muitos sentimentos, que ficam cobertos pela mascara de capitão da 6ª divisão.

Hisana era a única pessoa que passou por todas as barreiras que construiu por todos esses anos,só ela tinha o poder de fazer sentir se seguro, mesmo despido de seu poder, para ela, esse homem era perfeito e não precisava se esforçar, sendo ele mesmo . agora não mais a tem por perto. apenas lembranças de dias felizes rodeiam a mente desse capitão nesse dia, apesar de ser um dia triste, pois foi nessa data a muito tempo que ela se foi. é continuar a vida e manter a promessa que fez a Hisana de cuidar de Rukia e para ser o homem, o capitão, o irmão que precisa ser.

onde tudo começou...

-Byakuya, meu filho! entre logo, deixe o treinamento para amanha, esta nevando muito!

-Não se preocupe,mãe. já estou acostumado a treinar na neve... entro em alguns minutos.

-não demore, logo o jantar será servido e sabe como seu pai não gosta de atrasos.

A senhora kuchiki se preocupava muito com os homens da casa, seu marido sempre muito ríspido e cheio de regras, sempre criticando a todos inclusive seu único filho e único herdeiro.

O sr. Kuchiki se preocupava com o nome da família e com sua sucessão como capitão na Sereitei e por isso precisava exigir o melhor de Byakuya, mesmo que isso custasse caro.

Byakuya era apenas um jovem como outro qualquer, com grande habilidade para as artes marciais treinava constantemente para ser um capitão, mas mesmo dando tudo de si parecia não fazer tudo, seus pais sempre estavam podando suas ações, reclamando do menor erro.

Depois que sua mãe entrou em casa ,o rapaz então começou a recolher o material de treinamento , e sente presença de alguém estranho por perto, resolve investigar sozinho, pois não parecia alguém ameaçador pelo contrario. perto dos grandes muros que separa a mansão dos kuchiki do resto do mundo, ele avista alguém caído no chão.

Se aproxima da pessoa, e percebe estar inconsciente. resolve levá-la para dentro da mansão, durante o caminho o capuz que cobre o rosto da jovem cai e ele percebe ser uma moça que esta muito fraca, mas também não deixa de notar sua beleza, ela possuía cabelos pretos e curtos, lábios finos como todos os traços em seu rosto .

Conhecera poucas garotas da sua idade, apenas algumas de família nobre durante festas dessas famílias. Ela parecia diferente, provavelmente deveria ser de Rukongai, e por isso estava sozinha. Lembrou-se que seus pais não permitiriam que ela ficasse se eles a vissem,

Byakuya pede ajuda de um dos empregados.

-Ryu! me ajude aqui! leve a moça para dentro, dê algo para ela comer, e roupas secas para que se vista... se ela acordar, não a deixe sair, ate q eu fale com ela.

-sim senhor! mas seu pais não vão gostar de ter uma estranha em casa.

- não se preocupe, por enquanto ela ficará escondida na ala dos empregados, depois vejo o que faço.

Depois que o empregado levou a moça, entao o rapaz foi para dentro da mansão onde todos o esperavam para jantar.

- Se atrasou para o jantar...

-desculpas meu pai, estava treinando.

- Não quero saber, você sabe os horários dessa casa, como pretende ser meu sucessor assim? se nem simples horários consegue cumprir...

-Não acontecerá de novo.

O rapaz então se senta, e come o jantar calado, gostava realmente de treinar para ser um capitão um dia, mas não suportava ser um nobre e ter tantas regras para cumprir e viver recluso numa mansão um dia talvez entendesse seus pais, mas agora so se preocupa com a jovem que encontrara na neve.

-Ryu ! a moça ta acordando... dizia Anya, outra empregada da mansão.

- ela não parece bem... temos que alimentá-la, foram ordens do patrão Byakuya.

-onde estou? Pergunta a moça com uma voz mto fraca

-ola meu nome é Anya, você esta num lugar seguro, não gaste energia, você parece muito doente, deixe-me cuidar de você. Qual seu nome?

-Hisana...

-prazer em te conhecer Hisana, agora precisa comer para se curar.

Anya e Ryu são empregados da mansão kuchiki, há muito tempo, viram Byakuya crescer e fazem tudo que ele pede, por isso são muito amigos. O rapaz sempre foi muito responsável, amoroso e generoso e diferente de seu pai que parecia não ter emoções.

--


	2. the kiss

2°capitulo - the kiss

Pela manha bem cedo Byakuya foi ver a garota, os empregados não estavam por perto, então entrou no quarto em que ela estava, era bem simples, mas confortável.Ficou olhando para ela a beira da cama, se ajoelhou para ficar mais perto dela, deseja tocar sua pele tão branca, mas se ela acordasse poderia se assustar, pois nunca o vira na vida.

Hisana desperta de um sono muito bom, o qual não tinha a muito tempo, uma cama macia, lençóis cheirosos como nunca tinha visto antes, se fosse sonho não queria acordar, pois a triste realidade das ruas de Rukongai era seu destino. Quando finalmente ela abre os olhos, se depara com um rapaz muito belo encarando-a, nunca o tinha visto antes, mas parecia ser bondoso e pelas vestes era muito rico.

- bom dia senhorita, me chamo byakuya. Ontem no final da tarde a encontrei na neve e a trouxe para dentro de casa. Parecia muito doente, mas hoje parece melhor.

-Bom dia... É o dono dessa casa? Me desculpe o transtorno, logo irei embora não se preocupe.

- Espere, não fique assustada, me diz seu nome, onde mora sua família? Te levarei até eles.

- Meu nome é Hisana e não tenho família, nem casa , vivia nas ruas de Rukongai

Nesse momento Hisana lembra de sua Irmã, e o arrependimento de tê-la deixado tomou conta de seu coração e as lagrimas embaçam sua vista. O que poderia fazer para reparar esse erro, precisava encontra-La. Mas ainda não tinha forças para levantar.

-Não fique triste, vai dar tudo certo, eu vou cuidar de você.

Byakuya no ímpeto da emoção toca a mão da garota que fica sem graça e cora diante da ação do rapaz, Mas ao mesmo tempo sente que ele tem uma força incomum e que poderia confiar nele.

Byakuya sente uma forte ligação com Hisana, não pode deixa-La ir assim. Queria descobrir mais sobre ela, queria cuidar dela, não imaginava como uma moça tão bela poderia viver sozinha no mundo, talvez fosse destino pois so assim puderam se encontrar.

- Vou falar com Anya para que traga roupas para você, quando estiver mais forte poderá trabalhar aqui na mansão.

- Muito obrigada senhor , não sei como agradecer.

- não precisa me chamar de senhor me chame de Byacuya

- lindo nome...

Quem fica sem graça agora é o jovem, que se levanta e sai do quarto ainda sentindo o rosto quente de vergonha.

La fora encontra Anya, então pede as roupas e explica a historia dela e diz que a moça trabalhará na mansão, so assim ele poderá mante-la por perto sem levantar suspeitas dos pais.

Na hora do café sentou-se a mesa como de costume cumprimentou os pais e fez a refeição com um ar distante, levantou- se e foi treinar na escola central como de costume.

Sua mãe notou a mudança de comportamento, algo diferente estava acontecendo na vida de seu filho, mas achou melhor esperar que ele mesmo contasse,

No final do dia Byakuya, voltava para casa e treinava fizesse sol ou chuva. Mas agora era diferente, tinha alguém para quem contar seu dia, mesmo que ela ainda não pudesse sair de casa pelas condições de saúde,ele poderia vê-La e durante o treinamento ela ficava observando seus movimentos pois o quarto da moça tinha uma janela que dava exatamente para o locar de treinamento.

Essa historia se repetiu por algum tempo, e um sentimento maior que amizade foi crescendo entre eles, mesmo sabendo que esse sentimento não seria tolerado pela família Kuchiki mas logo o jovem se tornaria um capitão e teria como controlar a própria vida.

O tempo foi passando, Hisana se recuperou totalmente e como combinado ela começou a ajudar Anya nas tarefas domesticas da mansão junto com os outros empregados.

A senhora kuchiki notou a nova empregada e a aproximação de seu filho, mas não pretendia fazer nada por enquanto, talvez fosse apenas um flerte. Apenas desejava eu seu marido não soubesse de nada, ele nunca perdoaria seu filho por se relacionar com alguém que não fosse de família nobre.

- Hisana, preciso agradece-La.

- mas porque Anya, o que eu fiz?

- você alegrou a vida do nosso Byakuya, antes ele não tinha um amigo, sempre viveu nessa mansão, coberto de cuidados e só tinha contato com outros nobres na escola de shingamis.

-não precisa me agradecer, eu que deveria dizer obrigada pela vida nova que me deram, so assim poderei procurar por minha Irma.

Byakuya voltava da escola de shinigamis e resolveu expor seus sentimentos, não esperaria mais, fazia algum tempo que desejava estar com ela, mas não so como amigos precisava saber se esse sentimento também morava no coração da garota. Sabia também que sua família não o apoiaria nessa relação, mas não se preocupava com isso, pois em sua vida nunca tinha gostado de alguém assim , nunca quis algo para sua vida como queria ter Hisana.

Hoje seria o dia, então logo que chegou em casa se dirigiu para o quarto de Hisana , bateu na porta, e logo a moça abre a porta com um lindo sorriso.

-oi Byakuya, Precisa de algo?

-não preciso de nada, so queria conversar.

-tudo bem, entre.

Byacuya não sabia muito o que dizer, não era bom com as garotas, sempre muito fechado, mas com ela era diferente, com ela podia ser ele mesmo. Mas apesar disso ainda não teve coragem de se declarar, talvez ela já soubesse de seus sentimentos e ate achava que fossem recíprocos. Ficou por um tempo olhando Hisana, tentando se perder nessa imensidão que parecia haver naqueles olhos. Se aproximou aos poucos da jovem que também o olhava e sorria levemente.

Ele então tocou uma de suas mãos o que a fez estremecer e sentir a mesma sensação de segurança do primeiro dia que o viu. Byakuya então tocou o rosto de Hisana e a beijou levemente.

- não sou muito bom com as palavras mas foi melhor assim, sem dizer nada.

-eu esperei esse beijo desde o 1º dia que te vi, Byakuya.

-era so isso que queria saber Hisana.

-sabe que será difícil ficarmos juntos.

-não importa, farei o possível e o impossível para que dê certo.

-não quero prejudicá-lo, sua família o venera como um deus, nunca permitirão que eu, sem nome nem família , apenas uma empregada fique contigo.

-não se preocupe, deixe que eu me entenda com eles. Você so precisa ser quem é, nome não da a ninguém o que você tem, você é uma mulher linda, generosa de bom coração e isso ninguém pode tirar de você.

Quando byakuya saiu do quarto de hisana e estava indo para o seu quarto com o coração pulando de alegria, ele encontrou com a mãe que não estava nada feliz.

-Meu filho, o que fazia no quarto dos serviçais?

-conversava com Hisana, algum problema?

-não é elegante se misturar aos empregados, seu pai não gostaria de ver isso.

-não se preocupe, mãe , isso não se repetirá.

-espero que não, seu pai não esta bem de saúde e precisa do seu apoio.

-o que ele tem? Por que não me disseram antes?

-ele esta ficando fraco, mas não queria preocupá-lo já que logo se tornará um capitão, ele so queria que você tivesse isso em mente.

-sempre essa mesma conversa, ser capitão é mais importante que tudo.

Byakuya não gostava quando seus pais colocavam isso em primeiro lugar, acreditava que a vida fosse muito mais que lutar, e se destacar, com Hisana ao seu lado via muitas possibilidades para sua vida, via felicidade em seu caminho.


	3. Crossed destinations

3ºCAPITULO

crossed destinations

Byakuya mentiu para sua mãe, ele iria ver Hisana quantas vezes mais fosse preciso, e dentro dele havia a certeza do amor dela, nada poderia separá-los nem sua família, nem ninguém. O tempo foi passando e se tornou impossível esconder esse romance, seus pais apesar de não aprovarem tal romance, não sabiam o que fazer, era o único filho que tinham, precisavam confiar nele. Hisana passou a freqüentar a casa, mas só o fazia na presença de Byakuya, não queria ser repreendida e sabia que não era bem vinda pelos pais dele.

Algum tempo depois Byakuya foi nomeado capitão e tudo parecia estar certo em sua vida. Seus pais não precisavam mais se preocupar, a tradicional família Kuchiki, tinha seu sucessor no 6ºGotei.

No inverno, Byakuya podia ver a neve caindo como naquele dia em que encontrou Hisana, não queria mais esperar para te-la como sua esposa, esperaria apenas o quarto dela dentro da Mansão ficar pronto, para pedi-La em casamento pois assim ela ficaria mais a vontade nesse dia, não seria mais empregada da casa seria sua futura esposa.

A família se acostumou com a presença da moça e já não faziam mais objeções contra o namoro, seu pai já estava muito velho e sabia que logo não estaria aqui para protegê-lo, mas gostaria de vê-lo feliz nesse tempo que restava então não faria objeções contra Hisana, parecia ser uma moça muito boa, sabia cuidar da casa, da comida, então estava pronta para ser esposa.

O Rapaz contou para sua mãe sobre seus planos de se casar com Hisana, ela não dizia mais nada, ver seu filho feliz já era o bastante. Com essa novidade, Byakuya pediu que sua Mão preparasse um quarto na Mansão para sua amada, pois não fazia mais sentido ela ficar junto dos serviçais.

Na semana seguinte Tudo estava pronto, ele então resolveu que o dia havia chegado, esperava de todo coração que ela aceitasse ser sua para sempre.

-Hisana venha ver seu novo quarto. Foi minha mãe que o preparou para você, já que estamos juntos a tanto tempo, não há mais porque você ficar no seu antigo quarto.

Dizia Byakuya sem conter o sorriso que brotava em seus lábios ao pensar que logo seria seu quarto também.

- Mas é muito grande, eu vou ficar sozinha aqui?

- Não se preocupe, eu virei ficar contigo quando quiser.

-Seus pais me odiariam ainda mais se o visse falar assim, ainda nem nos casamos.

-Não se preocupe com o tempo eles se acostumam com essa nova historia.

- é lindo meu amor, adorei as cores, os lençóis parecem ser feito de nuvens, de tão macios.

A moça se joga na cama como uma criança travessa, Byakuya acha graça do que ela faz , só assiste e se senta na ponta da cama.

Ela então se aproxima dele sentando-se ao lado e se aninha aos braços fortes do capitão. Ele toca em seu rosto beijando seus lábios apaixonadamente, quando param o beijo percebem que a neve cai la fora.

- Quando te encontrei na neve, tive certeza que algo de bom você trazia para mim.

Dizia Byakuya abraçando fortemente a garota e se preparando para o mais emocionante.

-Meu amor, agradeço todos os dias por ter nos encontrado.

Hisana estava muito feliz, nem em seus sonhos teria pensado ser tão feliz

-O inverno me lembra você, a neve faz um lindo contraste com seus cabelos Tão negros, mas quero mais lembranças desse inverno, quero que sejas minha para sempre, Hisana quer ser minha esposa?

Hisana o olha emocionada, mal consegue dizer o sim, e o beija novamente.

-é o que mais quero em minha vida.

Seria um sonho? Ele realmente disse essas palavras? Ela não acreditava que ele a havia pedido em casamento, o destino sorria outra vez para ela, apesar de ainda não ter encontrado sua Irma, parecia que tudo estava perfeito.

-Byakuya, queria que minha Irma estivesse em meu casamento.

- Eu sei o quanto ela é importante para você, te ajudarei a procurá-La, não se preocupe, mas mesmo se não encontrarmos agora, continuaremos as buscas depois de nos casarmos.

-Tudo bem, so queria encontra-La.

Hisana tem a irmã mais nova em seu coração, se arrepende amargamente de te-La deixado, agora que estava bem, gostaria de compartilhar tudo isso com ela.

XxX

Os pombinhos se casaram e infelizmente Hisana ainda não havia encontrado sua pequena irmã, mas com o apoio de seu marido, tudo ficaria mais fácil, seu fardo parecia menos pesado, agora que dividia sua vida com Byakuya, ele não quer que ela sofra, isso doía dentro dele, ver os olhos de sua amada perdido em pensamentos, seu rosto preocupado com a pequena.

Ela não queria estragar a felicidade do marido, tentava esconder como sempre fez a culpa, mas era quase impossível esconder dele seus sentimentos, quando ele a olhava nos olhos, podia encontrar sua alma, ele tinha o poder de faze-La esquecer qualquer problema em seus braços, o amava muito e isso a fazia continuar vivendo.

Algum tempo depois, o Sr. Kuchiki faleceu, deixando para seu filho tudo que pertencia a família, Byakuya agora era o homem da casa, o tempo implacável lhe tirava uma pessoa querida, mas não poderia deixar de celebrar sua linda esposa que estava junto a ele em todos os momentos. Passou a usar o kenseikaan¹ nos Cabelos, e o cachecol que era passado de geração a geração dentro da sua família.

Passava a ser muito mais que um guerreiro, tinha muito mais com o que se preocupar, agora podia entender os motivos de seu pai ser assim, tão ligado as regras e apesar de não querer ser como ele, sabia que mais cedo ou mais tarde seria igual porque precisava, manter a ordem. Tinha uma família para defender, uma linda esposa que precisava de sua ajuda e não poderia deixá-La sem ajuda. Eram tantas coisas ao mesmo tempo, mas tudo isso so o fizera amadurecer, e se fortalecer, o capitão estava sempre pronto, não so no 6ºGotei onde queria dar o exemplo, mas em casa também, onde todos se apoiavam em Byakuya.

Nota:1 kenseikaan- apetrecho que Byakuya usa nos cabelos.


	4. Mil petalas de cerejeira

Mil pétalas de cerejeira

Hisana não era uma mulher de usar a força, sempre foi muito delicada tanto nas palavras como nos gestos, talvez por isso não se tornou shinigami, e a vida que esta levando agora a deixou ainda mais bonita e feminina. As roupas de boa qualidade, uma casa confortável, empregados ao seu dispor, tudo isso fazia sua vida ser muito boa, mas não ficava parada em casa, tentava ajudar nos afazeres de casa, e sempre deixava tudo como Byakuya desejava.

Em todos os cantos da casa ela o sentia, a energia dele se espalhava pelo ar, ela respirava e se sentia cheia de vida, olhava pela janela e lembrava da época que o via treinar, via o corpo dele se mexer com muita segurança, podia ver seus músculos esculpidos com muito exercícios, no verão era melhor pois ele tirava a camisa e poderia ver o suor em sua pele, quando os olhares se encontravam por acaso, ela ruborizava, ele sorria malicioso. Não podiam mais esperar para ficarem perto um do outro.

A moça acordou dos devaneios quando viu que seu marido já tinha acordado, apesar de ser tão cedo.

-Bom dia, meu amor sue café esta pronto, levantei mais cedo e fiz para você.

-bom dia, é bom comer o que você prepara, gosto quando me deixa mimado com tanto amor.

- veja! As pétalas estão caindo das cerejeiras, o jardim está ficando lindo, adoro esse rosa que fica no chão.

-Sei que gosta de cerejeiras, e quando as vejo lembro de você, felizmente há muitas pelas redondezas.

Byakuya não se atrasava para chegar ao Gotei, então tomou seu café e se despediu da sua esposa, beijando-a longamente.

-Queria ficar depois de um beijo tão gostoso.

-Pare! Assim você me deixa sem graça, outras pessoas podem escutar.

-Não se preocupe com os outros, todos sabem que nos amamos e alem disso, somos casados.

Ela enrubesce com as insinuações de Byakuya, a paixão parecia so aumentar entre eles com o tempo, ela não diria que também desejava que ele ficasse e continuassem a se beijar e se amar, mas era muito tímida nas palavras. Byakuya acha graça de ver Hisana corada, mas era inevitável pensar essas coisas, beijando uma mulher tão linda, que tinha o poder de fazê-lo esquecer todo o resto.

Muitas vezes se pegou pensando nela, enquanto estava no Gotei, e nesse momento so queria voltar para casa e sentir seus lábios sobre os dela, sempre teve tudo na vida, mas o que ganhara ao conhecer Hisana era tão especial, se sentia completo e amado de todas as formas, não havia explicação para esse sentimento.

Todos os dias se percebia o amor que tomara a mansão Kuchiki, e não havia uma única vez em que os pombinhos não trocassem afetos pelos corredores, os empregados já estavam acostumados e ficavam felizes com isso, não há nada melhor do que morar em um lugar repleto de felicidade , realmente a primavera viera para ficar. Os anos foram se passando e tudo parecia correr bem nesse ambiente feliz e cheio de amor, mas Hisana não estava se sentindo bem nos últimos dias, ela preferia esconder enquanto pudesse de Byakuya que estava ficando doente, achava que logo iria melhorar. Isso não aconteceu e um dia ela desmaiou deixando todos preocupados, nesse momento Byakuya não estava.

Um dos subordinados do 6º Gotei entrou em sua sala, tirando-os dos seus pensamentos.

-Capitão, pedem sua presença na mansão kuchiki .

- Disseram o motivo?

- Não senhor.

Byakuya foi o mais rápido que pode para a mansão Kuchiki, seu coração estava apertado, se fosse algo com Hisana, não se perdoaria caso não chegasse a tempo. Ao chegar em casa, encontra a capitã da 4ª divisão, Unohana que estava saindo do quarto de Hisana.

-O que esta acontecendo?

-capitão Kuchiki, por favor se sente, preciso falar sobre sua esposa.

- Mas ela estava bem hoje pela manha, não entendo.

- Não fique nervoso, eu já cuidei de tudo, agora ela esta bem, apenas teve um desmaio, mas esta um pouco fraca então deixe-a dormir um pouco. Não posso te dizer com certeza o que ela tem, mas por enquanto não parece nada grave, vamos acompanha- La para ver como ela reagirá esses dias.

- Entendo, farei o possível para ajudar. Agradeço por ter vindo. Se minha esposa precisar de qualquer coisa é so me falar. Gostaria que não a deixasse sem cuidados, fique em minha casa o quanto for preciso.

- Ficarei atenta a todos os sinais de Hisana, mas agora preciso voltar a 4ª divisão para pegar mais medicamentos.

Byakuya estava preocupado, com medo mas não queria transparecer seus sentimentos nesse momento, precisava dar força para sua pequena, andou ate a porta do quarto, abriu a porta e viu Hisana deitada na cama deles, parecia tão pequena, tão frágil.Ela notou a presença de Byakuya, abriu os olhos e ao vê-lo na porta pediu que ele entrasse e se sentasse perto dela .

-Me abrace Byakuya, estou com medo.

-Não sinta, meu anjo, estou aqui com você não a deixarei nunca.

A moça se sentia melhor naquele momento, se sentou e continuou abraçada ao marido, perto dele parecia que tudo daria certo, aquele sensação de segurança nos braços dele era tudo que precisava, nenhum remédio lhe daria tal sensação de bem estar.

-é a 1ª vez que se sente mal?

Perguntava Byakuya, tentando não demonstrar o quanto estava aflito com essa situação.

-Não, já me assim outras vezes, mas nunca desmaiei, achava que era tontura por não ter comido direito, e deixei para La.

-Não devia ter escondido isso. Eu disse que iria cuidar de você e vou cuidar.

- Eu sei, não fique chateado comigo.

-Não estou, apenas levei um susto muito grande, quando pensei que poderia ter acontecido algo com você

- eu estou bem agora, pode voltar ao trabalho, não se preocupe.

- Eu vou ficar com você o trabalho pode esperar.

O capitão não fez mais nada aquela tarde, ficou ao lado de Hisana, tentou conforta-La, e tentou deixar seu próprio coração tranqüilo, enquanto estivesse ali com ela, não pensaria em outra coisa, alem de vê-La bem outra vez. A abraçou e a beijou muitas vezes, queria que ela se sentisse amada, e feliz, ou será que fazia isso por si mesmo, por medo de perde-La de repente? Acreditava que era pelos dois motivos.

Poderia parecer o homem mais seguro do mundo, mas quando se tratava dela, parecia não ter controle de nada.

Os dias se passaram e Hisana saiu da cama e voltou aos afazeres que era acostumada, mas ainda se sentia fraca, as vezes se deitava com medo de passar mal outra vez, Byakuya sempre perguntava se havia passado o dia bem, e vez ou outra chamava Unohana para verificar se realmente estava tudo bem. Eles tinham medo desse desconhecido que os rondava, o destino pregava mais uma peça, depois de tanta felicidade, algo tirava a paz do casal.


	5. My light

My light

-Amor como esta se sentindo hoje?

-eu to bem, mas sinto-me um pouco fraca, acho que vou continuar deitada.

-tudo bem, ficarei contigo.

Byakuya conversara com Unohana, na noite anterior, que pedira toda atenção a Hisana, pois a pequena havia enfraquecido durante esses últimos meses, mas sem explicação e sem nada que possa ser feito, isso deixava o rapaz inconformado, porque sua preciosa sofria e ele não podia ajuda-La. Então depois dessa conversa resolveu passar o maior tempo possível com ela, mesmo que seja deitado na cama contando historias, fazendo-a rir, dando carinho, trazendo a comida dela, tudo que fosse possível.

Nesse período Byakuya esqueceu-se que era um capitão e foi apenas marido, o que foi bem entendido por seus superiores, nada nesse mundo precisaria mais atenção dele do que Hisana.

Ela sentia medo, mas mesmo assim não queria demonstrar, já tomava todo o tempo dele estando doente, não queria apavora-lo mais, quando acordava melhor passava o dia ao lado do amado, conversavam sobre tudo, passeavam no jardim, viam o por do sol, deitavam-se juntos e acordavam no outro dia na esperança que essa misteriosa doença fosse embora da mesma maneira que apareceu. Quando se sentia pior, passava o dia dormindo, mas ele estava ali ao lado, velando seu sono, e por isso não tinha medo da morte. O bravo capitão a servia como um fiel soldado, não podia desejar nada mais da vida. Sonhava ainda assim dar um filho a ele, quando se sentisse bem de novo, o que traria mais luz a essa casa tão grande que se tornara silenciosa com a enfermidade, ninguém queria perturba-lhe o descanso, alem do que poderiam ser punidos pelo capitão que estava sempre a sua beira.

Um tempo depois...

O capitão não se concentrava nas papeladas a sua frente, tinha muitas burocracias a seguir na 6ª divisão, mas esperava que algo iluminasse seus dias como antes, Pois a luz da sua vida já não brilhava, ela se foi e o deixou no breu da saudade. Não há quem culpar, mas bem que queria ter alguém para odiar, alguém para lutar e cortar em pedacinhos com sua zampakutou por tê-lo separado dela, era muito mais fácil que apenas lamentar a morte de Hisana. Havia se passado algum tempo desde que ela se foi, mas ainda não conseguia pensar nisso como verdade, em sua cabeça ela tinha viajado e um dia voltaria, um dia quem sabe sua mente aceitaria a perda O tempo não parava, as pessoas continuavam suas vidas, menos ele que apenas passava pela vida, seus companheiros da 6ª divisão percebiam a mudança nele, mas não podiam fazer nada, ele não falava sobre sua vida pessoal mas sabiam o golpe duro que ele sofrera, so podiam vê-lo passar por isso sozinho e desejar que ele ficasse bem.

Quando chegava em casa, era ainda mais difícil, podia vê-La na mesa do jantar, com seu sorriso meigo, se fosse pro quarto tentar dormir podia sentir o cheiro dela nos lençóis, e ainda se se concentrasse um pouco, sentiria o toque dela em seu rosto. Tudo trazia lembranças e ate podia fazê-lo sorrir novamente, uma coisa que não fizera mais desde o acontecido. A verdade é que ela se foi e levou a chave do seu coração e desejava ter ido junto com ela. As cerejeiras pareciam se solidarizar com sua dor, ainda não floresceram esse ano, mas logo as pétalas forrariam o chão e Poderia ver Hisana admirando a beleza dessa época do ano.

Se dedicaria exclusivamente aos treinos, e a promessa que fizera no leito de morte de sua amada, cuidaria de Rukia que a pouco tempo fora encontrada, a semelhança era muito grande, mas suas personalidade eram muito diferentes. Apesar de não querer se ligar emocionalmente a mais ninguém, seria difícil não ser tocado pela energia dela. Essa menina tinha uma força natural, e apesar de não demonstrar nada para ela, gostava de tê-la como irmã.

É um pouco difícil conversar com ela, e não tentar ouvir a voz de Hisana, não tentar ver o sorriso iluminado, mas quando ela se expressava via a Rukia e nada mais.

Numa tarde, Byakuya flagra Rukia mirando o sol se por, sentada perto do jardim, ela o olha e sorri entristecida.

-Irmão, sente-se aqui comigo.

Byakuya, se surpreende, mas não nega o pedido. Se senta e olha o horizonte mudar de cor .

-sei que nunca falei de minha Irma, mas hoje senti uma falta dela em minha vida, mesmo sem te-La conhecido, mas senti vontade de ter lembranças dela.

Ele ouvia atentamente o que a pequena dizia, e também sentia saudades, mas tinha muitas lembranças de momentos inesquecíveis da sua doce Hisana.

- Por favor me conte sobre ela.

Foi inevitável que as lagrimas viessem aos olhos de Rukia, sempre esteve sem ela, mas depois de saber de sua existência queria saber como era viver ao lado de Hisana, sua Irma mais velha.

O rapaz não tirou os olhos do horizonte, que agora estava alaranjado, e logo se tornaria de um azul noturno, não falava de Hisana para ninguém, mas para Rukia sentia-se na o brigarão de falar, mesmo que doesse um pouco, soltou um longo suspiro antes de começar.

-Ela era a minha luz ...

FIM


End file.
